<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by Danjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757033">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo'>Danjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choking, F/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, kind of breath-play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an unfortunate soul who gets to know Reaper’s wrath, but things turn out quite differently from what one would assume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had yet to write fem. reader with Reaper in this way and tbh I like it so much I just might continue this at some point. Anyway, enjoy~</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr: danjo-ao3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One of the perks of working with Talon was the great pay at the end of the month, it really made for a comfortable life at a time at which the world was spiralling into chaos. And if you didn’t think too hard on what it was you did for a living, you could almost pretend like it was just another job like any other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You distinctly remembered the day you signed the contract that forbade you to breathe a single word of the work you did for Talon to anybody. As cliché as it sounds, you needed the money and they promised a steady income. All in all you couldn’t complain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surrounded by incompetent idiots!” The man in the middle of the room was seething, he grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall, leaving ugly tears in the wallpaper and bending one of the chair’s metal legs in the process. A hush fell over the room and its few inhabitants, your teammates stood still and nervous in the face of Reaper’s wrath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah yes, the one downside to working here. Reaper was a man not known for his kindness or patience, if you worked with him you knew it was going to be a bad day. He usually operated alone, the only support he needed was someone to hack his way in for him. But some missions simply were too large scale for a single agent, just like the one you’d just finished an hour ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now here you were in the debriefing room, Reaper yelling at various agents for the fuck up that happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to melt into the shadows of the corner you were currently standing in, unwilling to take the blame for anything that had happened, you were just unfortunate enough to have gotten looped into this meeting even though all you’d done was some prior intel research work, you hadn’t even been a part of the team on the field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done with this,” Reaper announced, his mask flitting over every individual red Talon helmet in front of him, “from now on I’ll operate alone again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes under your helmet at his theatrics. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody wants to work with you anyway.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all getting a pay cut,” he growled and already moved to leave, but in your endless stupidity you just had to let your mouth speak before you knew any better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” You exclaimed, suddenly the center of attention in the room. Incredulous eyes were on you even though you couldn’t see any of the other agent’s faces. It was what you would have done, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah, look at the idiot trying to object to Reaper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they were probably relieved that he would finally have someone to let all of his frustrations out on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to stand your ground, feet a shoulder width apart, head held high, but quivering as your heart started to beat frantically while you watched as Reaper stomped over to you. He was like a cloud of thunder rolling in towards a small city. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Run</span>
  </em>
  <span>, folks would say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>get to cover.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But there would be no escaping this particular thunderstorm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final step he came to a stop in front of you, his massive frame accentuated by the light cream wallpaper behind him. He looked like the grim reaper himself, all that was missing was a scythe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say, agent?” Oh, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed around a very dry throat, your eyes glued to the empty eye sockets in his white skeletal mask, then tried to speak but it came out as a croak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper took a step closer to you, you only barely managed not to take one backward in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak up,” he barked, arms crossed in front of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just–you… I–” you stammered but were immediately interrupted by him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you what you just said,” he hissed, and all the air left your lungs. He was going to make an example of you, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to straighten your spine and suppress the tremors currently running down your body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… said ‘no’.” You tried to sound like you were sorry for being insubordinate, but it just came out as a whisper. What was he going to do with you now? The suspense left you shaking in your boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you can say no to me?” The way Reaper’s voice had lowered made you nauseous, fear licked at your insides uncomfortably, but–what was this? Were you… blushing? The heat in your cheeks was startling you, what was happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m–I’m sorry, sir.” You finally lowered your head in a sign of submission, hoping to appease him somewhat. It was just that you needed all the money you could get right now, most of the pay you got went straight to your sick brother who needed urgent care in one of the most prestigious–and expensive–hospitals in Zurich. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden a clawed hand shot forward and grabbed you by the throat, pushing you into the wall behind and startling you so much you grasped at the hand holding you an inch from the ground. Reaper loomed over you, casting you both into shadow, you desperately tried to breathe through his choke hold but found it was becoming increasingly difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just stared at you with those dead eyes, features hidden from view just like yours at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone out,” he said, tone final and leaving no room for discussion–not that anyone was stupid enough to make the same mistake that you’d made. No one was going to save you anyway, Talon made sure that agents kept to themselves, operating in anonymity with the helmets agents were required to wear at all times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of your eye you were able to see how everyone practically fled from the scene, not even sparing a last glance towards you, probably already arguing about who would get your stuff when you would be dead in like two minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir–” You tried to speak up but it was so hard to get enough air; you didn’t want to die, you couldn’t die–your brother would be doomed without your help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me your name, agent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he really meant business, huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You managed to whisper what he wanted to know, his hand on your throat squeezing just a little tighter in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of oxygen in your blood was making you delirious, your heart was still frantically trying to keep you alive, darkness was creeping in at the edges of your vision, the man’s proximity confusing and terrifying and–</span>
  <em>
    <span>arousing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what I’ll do with you now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, when had he gotten so close? The blush on your cheeks deepened considerably, spreading further down to your chest. Why did he sound so ambiguous… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna kill me,” you gasped, trying to blink away the bright spots dancing in contrast to the shadows at the edge of your vision. A pathetic whimper escaped you at the pain of his claws digging into your skin, they were to be felt even through the padding of the armor you were wearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’ll let you off the hook so easily?” He pushed you even further up the wall, the pressure on your jaw and windpipe becoming unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” you breathed, pulling at his wrist in a futile attempt to get him off, but nothing was working. Contrary to his words he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> killing you, you were convinced of it. As you rose up the wall, you thought that this was actually your very last moment, certain that Reaper was just toying with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from the painful throbbing of a headache forming behind your eyes, there was still that persistent warmth spreading through your body. Up until now you’d had no idea that you could get turned on by being choked, but here you were, hanging onto life by a thread while a faceless mercenary was strangling you, and your body had no qualms about reminding you that you were yet very much alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrilling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was the right word for what it felt like to you. How fucked up was that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment came, Reaper pushed into your personal space just a little more and his hand adjusted its grip just so, his claws brushing over your skin as it broke out in goosebumps and you were lost in a sea of pain and delirium, you forgot who it was currently pressing you against the wall of the bland debriefing room–and it had been so long since anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched</span>
  </em>
  <span> you–that it forced a small moan from deep within you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately you stilled, a moment of clarity cleaving through your muddled senses, reminding you that this was not an appropriate response to being choked within an inch of your life by your team leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched in trepidation as his head, too close for comfort, tilted to the side just a little, felt his grip on you falter the slightest bit, as if your response had startled him just as much as it had you. And you weren’t surprised in the least. What the hell happened here? </span>
</p>
<p>To your great relief, he let you sink back down until your feet touched the floor again, alleviating some of the pain and discomfort in your upper body from straining against his hold so much. </p>
<p>
  <span>Face hot from both arousal and humiliation, your visor started to fog up with the humidity of your hard breathing, making it hard to see through it, all the while hoping that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he decided to let you go after all. But he wasn’t moving away from you, nor was his hand leaving its place around your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vibration of his dark voice, modulated by that mask, shook you to the core as he hummed in thought and intrigue, the sensation going straight between your legs. You clenched your knees together to make it a little more bearable, hot arousal was making itself known in your core, pulsing in the rhythm of your heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit, why did this turn you on so much? A small sob was bubbling up in your chest, you didn’t want to enjoy how Reaper was treating you, but your body thought otherwise. He was still staring at you, his scrutiny was starting to become unbearably intense and mortifying, but oh how you enjoyed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like this,” he observed suddenly, and you wanted to die of shame at his comment, because it was true. Why, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it true?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to turn your head to the side, but he used his hand on your neck to keep you in position, you were no match for his sheer strength; it made you weak in the knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like being manhandled. A little… roughed up.” His voice had taken on a raspy, hoarse quality and it did nothing to soothe the fire that had started to burn through you. Images of him pushing you against the wall, clawing the clothes from your body bombarded you, of him just bending you over the big meeting table and having his way with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another feeble moan left you as you rubbed your thighs together, trying to get some kind of friction against your core. But of course it didn’t help, you doubted anything could help right now but the things you wanted Reaper to do to you. At the same time you were way too afraid to voice these desires, sure that the mercenary would simply dismiss you, humiliating you even further. You were glad that the helmet hid your fierce blush and glassy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched him through your lashes, he was still looking at you in an expectant kind of way, was he waiting for you to confirm his theory, that you wanted to be ‘roughed up’ by him? Oh, he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but no way in hell were you going to say it, not if you were still sane enough to bear in mind the consequences. What good would it do you, he’d probably laugh at your pathetic desire for something he would never give you in the first place. So you stayed silent on the face of his inquisitive stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly you were pressed against the wall again, but this time by both his hands on your shoulders, evidently he was done waiting now, the moment was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief and disappointment warred within you, the latter leaving a sour taste in your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time you object to my orders in front of the team you’ll face much worse,” Reaper spoke dark and dangerously, “got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a frantic nod you sagged against the wall when he finally released you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word he simply turned and left through the door, not even bothering to close it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you stood there staring after him, you wondered what the hell had just happened and why that insistent throbbing in your nether regions didn’t seem to want to stop. Something was seriously wrong with you, it was a miracle that he had left you pretty much unscathed, aside from your hurt pride. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was late in the night when you finally retired for the day, your joints ached and your muscles were sore from a long day of wearing your armor. You entered the communal showers alone, the only upside of staying up so late, you figured. </p>
<p>As you removed your armor, your thoughts wandered to Reaper and what he had done just a few hours ago. Goosebumps rose on your skin when the cool air of the changing room hit you, or was it the memory of being held by a strong hand around your neck? Probably a bit of both, you shouldn’t let what happened get to you so much, especially now that you’d had a little time to let your mind shift focus from the feelings and urges that the man had invoked. </p>
<p>
  <span>A small shiver ran down your spine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you really had let yourself get carried away there, you needed to make sure it would never happen again. Best to stay as far away from Reaper as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curiously, you stepped in front of one of the mirrors hung above the sinks in the shower room, your eyes immediately landed on your neck and your mouth fell open in shock at the dark angry marks you found there. You touched your skin with two slightly shaking fingers, tilting your head and tracing the bruise from the front to the side where there were additional scratches left by sharp claws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small shuffling sound behind made you clutch your chest in fright and turn around, but there was nothing to be seen, you were still alone in the room. Must have been your frayed mind playing tricks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath you grabbed a towel and went into one of the shower stalls to turn on the water on the hottest setting. Mist was soon rising from the tiled floor where the water was disappearing down the drain, giving you the signal that it was finally warm enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the hot water hit your shoulders you sighed in pleasure, the warmth always helped you relax and soothe your aches from a long work day, today was no different. As you closed your eyes to let the water run over your head as well, you let the serenity of the darkness and warmth hold you for just a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talon’s standard soaps, shampoos and shower gels had a very distinct </span>
  <em>
    <span>marketed-for-men-smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like they had only been chosen with the male part of the organization in mind. And unfortunately, as you started to soap yourself up, it started to have an effect on you; you were getting aroused again, just the thought of a man with you–it had been so long since you’d had any form of physical contact like that–you really yearned for someone’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small sigh you lathered up your chest, went up and over your breasts, enjoying the feel of the slippery bubbles against your wet skin and how nice it felt when you brushed over your nipples. Closing your eyes and pretending it was somebody else–some faceless Talon grunt–you went even further with one hand down your stomach, swirling a finger around your belly button and finally cleaned yourself between the legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yes, this was nice. Pent up frustration from earlier brought you to full arousal in an instant, two fingers found your clit and the last thing on your mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cleaning</span>
  </em>
  <span> yourself. The hand that was still at your chest was going higher, first over your left and then your right shoulder before it caressed your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like you’d touched an open wire; electricity ran through your entire body, connecting every nerve ending and lighting them on fire. Pure heat gathered in your abdomen, your fingers pressing into the bruises on your skin and feeding that electric current with a mixture of pleasure and pain. A small part of you was raising its voice in alarm but there would be another time and place to reflect upon what you were currently doing, right now you needed release–</span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the faceless Talon grunt in your mind started to change, his red mask was losing its color, revealing white bone surrounded by black leather flowing down into a long coat, his gloves became sharp talons gouging into your skin. Your fingernails were a poor imitation for the claws you remembered though, and you whimpered with want for the original.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, that orgasm you’d been working on was fast approaching, the sensations bombarding you as the water was running down your body, your hand wrapped around your own neck and you rubbed yourself fiercely between the legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as you leaned against the shower wall to completely let yourself go, there was this shuffling sound again, ripping you from the cusp of that climax and flooding you with adrenaline and fear of being caught masturbating in the shower. With wide eyes you tried to see through the mist that had accumulated during your shower, but it was nigh impossible to see further than a few feet in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then you heard them, heavy steps were moving over the tiled floor, growing louder with every footfall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petrified, you stayed very still, your hands not moving from where you were still touching yourself, convinced that their position on your body would not be mistaken for what you were actually doing. This person would pass your shower stall and go about their business… right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you actually knew that this was not an agent going to take a shower at two in the morning, those footsteps could only belong to one person. The question was, what was he doing here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a deer caught in the headlights, you didn’t move a muscle until Reaper stopped right in front of you, the dark, vague outline of his broad shoulders slowly cutting through the milky-white mist. You didn’t dare breathe as he came forward, one hand extending towards you, but ultimately landing on the shower controls. The water turned off and left you standing in deafening silence, leaving only the mist to keep you warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shivering, you blinked through wet lashes at the mercenary towering above you, his hand still next to your arm on the shower wall, unmoving and menacing. His mask was staring at your face blankly until it turned downwards and landed on your hand still wrapped around your neck. As if his gaze burned you there, you dropped that hand and used your forearm to hide your chest from his view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it was you,” he growled in his otherworldly raspy voice that was reverberating in the small shower stall around you, intimately close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, he hadn’t seen your face in the briefing room, but the marks on your neck gave away that it had been indeed you whom he had strangled. And now he had found you, not only with your hand between your legs, but also with your other in mimicry of his fist around your throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talk about awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S–Sir,” you stuttered, unsure of what was happening or his intention of cornering you in the shower in the early morning hours. You tried with all your might to suppress the urge to apologize, you’d already told him you were sorry for speaking out of turn earlier, there was no need to do it again. Also, it should have been him apologizing for surprising you like this, while you were naked in the shower, alone, helpless, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again you shivered, the true extent of your circumstance beating you down like an oversized sledgehammer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Reaper come to finish what he’d started, was he going to strangle you to death? Or–and you were really hopeful it was true–had he come because of how he had noticed how turned on you’d been and wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lend a hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one way to find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively, and with shaking fingers, you resumed your ministrations on your clit, rubbing it in very small circles, trying to override the fear still lodged in your brain with the pleasure created by the friction, while staring back at Reaper through half-lidded eyes wet from the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again his mask tilted down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he saw you working yourself up. Your pulse spiked when he took a small step towards you, his heavy boots stomping wetly against the ground and blocking the exit of the shower stall. </span>
</p>
<p>You barely managed to keep your eyes open, but they went wide again when you felt his gloved hand against your throat. This time it was even more intense without your armor in the way. Would it hurt you even more like this, without that protective barrier between your soft skin and his sharp talons? </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help yourself and moaned quietly, feeling your own voice vibrate against his palm that was not yet pressing or squeezing, it was just resting there on your windpipe, a reminder that this was in fact real and happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand between your legs sped up a bit with arousal, Reaper’s presence driving you into a frenzy. There was just something about the danger he exuded, the threat of violence and death that short-circuited your brain and turned your body into goo. How he just held you, loosely, but with that unmistakable strength underneath that grip, it made you shiver in delight, wrung a small whimper from you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now if he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezed</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little, made it hard to breathe–you needed to feel that lightheadedness, the darkness creeping in at the edges of your vision, to lay your life in his hands. You needed more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” you whispered, barely audible, but you knew he’d heard when you finally felt that pressure on your throat, wringing another moan from you as you lay your head against the wall. A few spare drops of water ran down your face, you felt his gloved palm slicked up by the water on your skin, could smell the leather even over the shampoo you’d used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold was creeping in around you know, it ghosted over your wet skin, leaving goosebumps wherever it touched, small shivers racked your body, your knees were shaking. But on the inside you were burning up, a blush had formed on your cheeks, the result of his proximity and just the fact that he was looking at you, while you were pleasuring yourself, no less. Goodness, you wanted him to fuck you so badly, it made you whine desperately, speed up your fingers against your clit, and your free hand hold onto the wall behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a few more seconds and you’d come, you knew it in your bones, in the way your hips were undulating and how the heel of your hand was now pressed against that bundle of nerves and how you’d slid those two fingers inside your hot core in search of that spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still you needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You had Reaper here with you and you needed him to choke you, leave it up to him if he wanted you to live or die. Give away all control, wanting to know if he deemed you worthy of his mercy. </span>
</p>
<p>When had you become such a frantic mess? </p>
<p>
  <span>Were you that desperate to die? Reaper wasn’t known for his kindness after all, the possibility of him just fucking killing you was very high. And this was what was turning you on so much you would have slid down the shower wall if it hadn’t been for Reaper holding you by the neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freshly wet eyes were staring at the man before you–his cold, dead mask–you tried to blink away the stubborn tears flowing freely down your cheeks, hoping he would not notice them on your already wet face, while you were angry at your emotional response.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angry and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder,” you gasped and immediately closed your eyes in bliss when he generously gave you what you craved so badly. A papercut fine scratch made your breath catch, one of his claws must have broken your skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took only one more thrust of your fingers, one hard press against your clit and you came with a sob, your body going rigid for a few heartbeats before going completely slack in Reaper’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure on your neck had abated somewhat, Reaper gave you the chance to catch some much needed air, and you sucked it in greedily, panting like a dog through a dry mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat had spread through your entire body, the cool kiss of the air against your skin barely feasible to your blissed out senses. The only sensation you were aware of was Reaper’s hand, just holding fast enough to keep you on your feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow you couldn’t look at him anymore, the reality of the situation slowly creeping along your conscious and making you aware of how fucked up it was what just happened. With the awareness came the awkwardness, the slow panic of self-conscious fear–the need to say something, to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But at the same time you were speechless, still incredulous that what happened actually happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final deep breath you closed your eyes and before you could open them again the presence of the man’s hand had disappeared, and when you did manage to look again, so had the rest of him. Just vanished into thin air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no trace of Reaper at all, no sound of heavy footsteps or the swishing of his leather cloak, nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you used the wall for support to stabilize yourself, you risked a glance outside the shower stall, searching for any sign that he had been indeed in here. There was no way you’d only imagined it all, it had been way too real; cold fingertips felt along your neck where his hand had been only seconds ago, then reached up to wipe at your still wet eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were slowly going insane, that must have been it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping a towel around your rapidly cooling body, you tip-toed into the changing room to dry off completely. As you passed the mirrors, you had to stop and stare for a moment–there was a very small cut on your neck now, the blood already dried, but as you scratched at it there was new red liquid oozing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it hadn’t been your imagination after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>